


The tale of the crimson letters

by LikaNightmare



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Eventual Happy Ending, F/F, Getting Together, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Post War, Post-Canon, war violence mention
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-24
Updated: 2020-07-24
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:01:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25481332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LikaNightmare/pseuds/LikaNightmare
Summary: The war has been over for years and all Lonnie wants to do is to let her past die but this proves to be harder than she thinks.
Relationships: Huntara/Perfuma (She-Ra), Lonnie/Scorpia (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	The tale of the crimson letters

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write Scorpia x Lonnie kissing but i ended up creating drama.

“Oh, hey, Perfuma!” Lonnie is walking downstairs when she hears Kyle’s voice and is the instinct that makes her press her back onto the wall, standing very still, sharp ears waiting to hear what else would unfold. She doesn’t get to hear Perfuma’s voice, but she hears when Kyle talks again, and it churns her stomach to know Perfuma has been looking for her. “I think she’s still asleep,” Kyle says. Rogelio roars something in agreement and soon later Perfuma is gone.

Lonnie jumps down the last few steps, frowning as she asks why the hell that princess was looking for her, but Kyle only shrugs. And is useless that she tries to intimidate him because now, even more than before, he no longer fears her. It’s a pity.

They have come a long way together, the three of them. From childhood abuse, the Fright Zone, being a soldier, being bullied, being pressed; then finally escaping it all, only for Horde Prime to come and swap them over again. Then having nowhere to go after it was all over. When there was no Fright Zone anymore and Etheria lied in peace, there was still them, the remains. And etherians weren’t as forgiving as people would like to believe. She heard the clones were being pushed back to the Fright Zone, as were some of the former Horde soldiers, but there was no way she would go back to that place willingly, so she went to the only place someone like her could be: the Crimson Waste.

Now, the Crimson Waste wasn’t a very pleasant location to most people, but to Lonnie, it had somewhat of a familiar touch. It wasn’t much about liking the place, but knowing how to survive on it. And she was a survivor.

Now, after five years, she can’t think of a place better suited for herself. She sighs, leaning on the carcass of a former squif Kyle is currently working on. “Okay, focus, Kyle. What exactly did she say?”

“She just asked for you.” He says, hand sticking from under the vehicle. “Duck tape, please!”

“But why?”

“I don’t know, Lonnie. Duck tape.”

“She must have a motive. C’mon, Kyle. Don’t you think this is weird?”

He sighs, pushing himself from under the squif. “I don’t know, Lonnie. Rogelio, toss me that!” after he catches it easily, he turns back to Lonnie and shrugs again. “Maybe you’re being paranoid, Lonnie. They ar-“

“They are not our friends.” She cuts him up. “Just because the war is over, it doesn’t mean we are suddenly besties, why can’t you understand that?”

Kyle nibbles on his bottom lip. “You’re hopeless, my friend.”

* * *

Huntara shows up at their place later that day as Lonnie is already expecting her to do it anyway. Although she respects Huntara far more that everyone else she knows, on the back of her mind, Lonnie never let herself forget that, is she had to choose, Huntara would stand beside the princesses. Lonnie is a lot of things, but naïve isn’t one of them.

Lonnie likes dealing with Huntara because she doesn’t play around. For example, anyone else would make some sort of small talk before going into the subject, but Huntara goes straight to it. She walks into their place, friendly punches Rogelio on the shoulder and gives Lonnie a smirk, as she crosses her arms. “I have business with you, Lonnie.”

Lonnie looks up to her, hands still busy cleaning oil from a fuel filter, and shrugs, “Is about that princess, isn’t it?”

“What else would it be?”

“Right.” She sighs. Sliding down from the table she had been sitting on and living the parts she had been working for hours now, she approaches Huntara slowly, cleaning her hands on a rag.

“Let’s go inside,” Huntara says. Lonnie rolls her eyes. The last thing she wants to do is talk about whatever that princess was after her for. But nobody says no to Huntara, and she is not after being the first to try.

Huntara leads the way, walking upstairs to their living room. Lonnie’s place was small and very poorly decorated. That saying, if you can call clutter decoration. Much like the workshop downstairs, the place was an amalgamation of colored stuff that Kyle had been collecting throughout the years. A nice long red and crimson carpet lies on the ground, right below the window. A pile of dozen multicolored cushions here and there, to serve as a comfortable place to sleep. Pale rosé curtains kept the sun from invading the room. On one corner a not so conserved ochre armchair stands suffocating on more cushions.

“Listen,” Huntara starts, she walks around the place, initially thinking where to sit, but letting the idea slip out of her mind. “Perfuma asked me to give you this. I don’t enjoy delivering mail…but this is important.”

Lonnie stares at the crimson envelope on Huntara’s hand but doesn’t make any indication to take it.

“How long will you keep ignoring her?”

She frowns. Then take the envelope and sits down on one of the cushions. When Huntara doesn’t follow, she lets the envelope fall on the carpet. “I’m not ignoring her. I just don’t have anything to say.”

Huntara laughs. “I’m not gonna say how you should behave, Grumpy, but this is just bullshit. You tell me you fought for years by her side, and you have nothing to say to her? And not only to her. You’re telling me you have nothing to say to Catra? To Adora? Nothing?”

“Do you have anything to say to the people you fought with as a Horde soldier?”

Huntara stares at her. A hint of sadness on her eyes. “They are already gone. I couldn’t even if I wanted to.” She sighs. “This war took a lot. From everybody. You shouldn’t be so closed up on yourself to see that things changed.”

“To whom?” she asks. “Things changed for the people who have chosen well when they still had time. I didn’t. _We_ didn’t.” biting her lip, she looks away. Scorpia, Catra, even fucking Hordak got their forgiveness but don’t go on thinking this applies to all of us. Haven’t you heard what they are doing about the clone issue?”

“King Micah is doing what he can.”

Lonnie laughs. It’s hollow and as dry as the subject. “Of course he is,” she mocks, “He is doing what he can on his territory. Etheria is large and filled with rage. And I don’t blame them, Huntara, I really don’t. The Horde has been attacking them, poisoning their land, killing their people and we were part of it. You and I. and those two dorks downstairs.” Huntara nods, body tensioning, but doesn’t say a word. “We are not princesses. And we are not dating princesses. Scorpia, Catra, Hordak…even you. Nobody in their right mind would mess with any of you. We don’t get that luxury.”

She growls. “You think people don’t mess with me because I’m dating a princess?”

“I think people don’t mess with you because you scare the shit out of them,” Lonnie smirks. “But dating a princess ads a nice touch to things. Or you think I’m wrong?”

She analyzes the thought for a second, then shrugs. “Nevertheless…write her back. Just a few lines -Don’t make that face! -It shouldn’t be so hard.”

Lonnie gets the envelope again, tapping it on her fingers. “I’ll think about it.” she complies and Huntara actually smiles.

Is a rare sighting and she is taken aback a little. “That’s enough for me,” Huntara says. “But do think about it, Grumpy. Perfuma is going back to her kingdom in three days and I know she’ll be happy to take your letter with her.”

Lonnie groans. “I swear…this girl is making you go soft.”

But her teasing doesn’t work and Huntara laughs. “I can still beat you Grumpy, don’t push your luck.”

Then she leaves.

Lonnie stares at the crimson envelope, dark black spots of the oil on her fingers blemishing the paper. On the back, her name written in golden ink. It’s repulsive but she doesn’t get rid of it like she thinks she probably should. She takes it to her bedroom and carefully locks it inside the little wooden box Rogelio bought her for her birthday a couple of years ago. Inside, all the letters Scorpia has sent her throughout the years lie unperturbed.

Unread.

Unanswered.


End file.
